mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Осенний забег
Русская стенограмма = :Радуга Дэш: Эх, ох. Ох-хо-хо. :Эпплджек: У-ху! Неплохой бросок для пони, витающей в облаках. :Радуга Дэш: Ах, так? Думаешь, у тебя получится лучше, пони-ковбой? :Эпплджек: Я знаю, что смогу. Ах. О, не стоит. :Радуга Дэш: Ха-ха, похоже у этого пегаса удар сильнее, чем у тяжеловоза. Цель игры - докинуть подкову как можно ближе к столбу. :Эпплджек: Ладно, ладно. У тебя ещё один бросок, давай. :Радуга Дэш: М-м, эх! :Эпплджек: Ух-ты, ха! Таким ударом ты дверь в сарае выбьешь. :Радуга Дэш: Да-да, конечно. Всё равно я добралась ближе. Попробуй меня обойти. :Эпплджек: Ах. Ю-ху! Высший класс! Вот так мы играем на нашей ферме. :Радуга Дэш: Я проиграла. :Эпплджек: Ох, не расстраивайся, Радуга, мы же просто играем. :Радуга Дэш: Не люблю проигрывать. :Эпплджек: Несмотря на то, что ты в хорошей форме, я всё равно лучше, ха-ха. :Радуга Дэш: Ладно, Эпплджек. Ты считаешься себя самой сильной во всём Понивилле, да? :Эпплджек: Ну, я хотела сказать "в Эквестрии", но это будет похоже на хвастовство. :Радуга Дэш: А я считаю, что я самая сильная. Давай проверим! :Эпплджек: Что проверим? :Радуга Дэш: Я приглашаю тебя на состязания. Будет несколько спортивных заданий, вот и определим кто из нас лучше. Раз и навсегда. :Эпплджек: Знаешь что, Радуга? Я согласна. :Сумеречная Искорка ''': Так, чем вы сейчас занимаетесь? :Эпплджек': Железная... :'Радуга Дэш': Это состязание за титул "Железная пони". :'Эпплджек': Мы придумали несколько испытаний, чтобы решить, кто из нас двоих... :'Радуга Дэш': Самая сильная пони! :'Сумеречная Искорка : А я вам зачем? :Радуга Дэш': А, ах. Я не знаю. А зачем она нам? :'Эпплджек': Будет судьёй, надо же записывать счёт. :'Радуга Дэш': Точно! Кто-то должен фиксировать мои рекордные результаты, которые войдут в историю. :'Спайк': Привет всем и добро пожаловать на ежегодное состязание за титул "Железная пони"! :'Сумеречная Искорка : Э-э-э... Спайк, с кем ты разговариваешь? :Спайк': М-м... С ними! Начинаем игру! :'пони: Ура! :Сумеречная Искорка : На старт. Внимание. Марш! :Эпплджек': Ах. Я готова. :'Сумеречная Искорка : Спайк, время? :Спайк': Семнадцать секунд. :'Эпплджек': Ты шутишь?! Я побила свой прошлогодний рекорд на родео. :'Спайк': У тебя пятисекундное пенальти, за то, что ты толкнула бочку. :'Эпплджек': Ух. Досадно. Это всё равно двадцать две секунды, неплохо. Эй, не нервничай! Не забывай, это - просто игра. А теперь, вставай на место. :'Сумеречная Искорка : На старт. Внимание. Марш! :Эпплджек': Ух-ты! Впечатляющая работа копытами, Радуга. :'Радуга Дэш': Ох, спасибо. Но наверняка я не побила твой рекорд. :'Эпплджек': Что там со временем, Спайк? :'Спайк': Восемнадцать секунд! :'Радуга Дэш и Эпплджек': Ах! :'Эпплджек': Восемнадцать секунд? Радуга, кажется ты скрывала от нас свои способности. :'Сумеречная Искорка : Радуга победила в состязании с бочками! :Радуга Дэш': Ах! Поверить не могу, что я победила. :'Эпплджек': Да, но только не привыкай к этому. :'Эпплджек': Достойно уважения, тьфу! Но позволь мне показать, как это нужно делать. :'пони: Ух-ты! :Эпплджек': Годы практики, оп-па! :'Радуга Дэш': А, а, а... :'Бабуля Смит': У-ху! :'Эппл Блум': Ю-ху! :'Большой Маки': Иго-го! :'Спайк': Почему я? :'Сумеречная Искорка : Вперёд! :Спайк': Ох, ох, ох, ох, о-о-ох! Ой. :'Радуга Дэш': Готов ещё к одному заезду? :'Спайк': Нет! :'Сумеречная Искорка : Вперёд! :Спайк': Д-д-да, ой! :'Сумеречная Искорка : Радуга победила в состязании мустангов! :Спайк': А я проиграл. :'Спайк': Ой. Ох. Ну и как же мне выпутаться? :'Радуга Дэш': Ой. Это считается? :'Спайк': Дамы и господа! В середине нашего состязания счёт равный - пять и пять! :'Сумеречная Искорка : С кем ты разговариваешь? :Спайк': С ними. :'Сумеречная Искорка : Девяносто пять, девяносто шесть, девяносто семь, девяносто восемь, девяносто девять... Сто! :Радуга Дэш': Да! :'Эпплджек': Ну-ка, соберись, Эпплджек! :'Сумеречная Искорка : Итак, настало время финала. Покажите всё, на что вы способны. :Спайк': Похоже эти пони сильнее любой лошади. :'Эпплджек': Это нечестно. Это нечестно, нельзя использовать крылья для победы. :'Радуга Дэш': Что? :'Эпплджек': Обманщица! :'Радуга Дэш': Я не понимаю тебя с канатом во рту. :'Эпплджек': Я сказала!.. О-у... :'Радуга Дэш': Я победила, а это значит, что ты проиграла. Ха-ха-ха. Я - железная пони! :'Эпплджек': Это потому что ты обманывала. :'Радуга Дэш': Что?! :'Эпплджек': Половину состязаний ты выиграла только благодаря крыльям. :'Радуга Дэш': Это неправда. :'Эпплджек': Хочешь сказать, что ты не использовала крылья? :'Радуга Дэш': Ну... Нет, но ты не говорила, что нельзя пользоваться крыльями. :'Эпплджек': Я не думала, что тебя нужно просить играть честно. :'Радуга Дэш': Без крыльев я бы всё равно победила. :'Эпплджек': Ха! Докажи. :'Радуга Дэш': С радостью. Как? :'Эпплджек': Завтра будет ежегодный осенний забег. Согласна принять в нём участие? :'Радуга Дэш': Ха, проще простого. :'Эпплджек': Подожди. :'Радуга Дэш': Ой! :'Эпплджек': Есть одно условие: ты должна бежать. Нельзя использовать крылья. :'Радуга Дэш': Никаких крыльев. Без проблем. :'Спайк': Искорка, быстрее! Мы опоздаем на забег! :'Сумеречная Искорка : Почему ты так радуешься этому забегу? Он только для пони. :Спайк': Да, но я надеюсь, что опять стану ведущим. Послушай -"Дамы и господа! Добро пожаловать на..." :'Пинки Пай': Добро пожаловать на наш ежегодный забег! И я его ведущая, Пинки Пай! Сегодня я буду вашими глазами и ушами! :'Сумеречная Искорка : Прости, Спайк. Похоже твоя должность уже занята. :Пинки Пай': Как известно всем пони, бег - важная традиция. Без этого забега, осенью листья не падают с деревьев. Итак, пони, приготовьтесь! Осенний забег начнётся через пять минут! :'Радуга Дэш': Простите меня, простите. Пропустите железную пони! :'Эпплджек': То есть, железную зазнайку? :'Радуга Дэш': Ну как, Эпплджек, ты готова занять второе место? :'Эпплджек': Я готова бежать честно и без обмана. :'Радуга Дэш': Да, да. :'Эпплджек': И ты не можешь использовать свои крылья. :'Радуга Дэш': Я выиграю этот забег, даже если мои крылья будут связаны за спиной. :'Эпплджек': Связана как идейка! Индейка, которая не может летать. :'Радуга Дэш': Очень смешно. :'Эпплджек': По крайней мере, сейчас мы будем соревноваться честно. :'Пинки Пай': Участники, пожалуйста, займите свои места! :'Спайк': Эм... Пинки Пай? :'Пинки Пай': Привет, Спайк. Как дела? Ты видел? Я - ведущая, ха-ха-ха! :'Спайк': Да... Я знаю, что сегодня ты ведущая, повезло. Я уверен, что у тебя получится, но я хотел поинтересоваться... :'Пинки Пай': Что? :'Спайк': Ах, неважно. :'Пинки Пай': Спайк, ты не хочешь быть моим со-ведущим? Мы вместе могли бы всё комментировать. :'Спайк': Правда?! :'Пинки Пай': Залезай ко мне! :'Эпплджек': Искорка? Скажи, что ты здесь делаешь? :'Сумеречная Искорка : Принимаю участие. :Радуга Дэш': Ха-ха-ха! Да ладно, Искорка? :'Сумеречная Искорка : Я не шучу. :Радуга Дэш': Что?! Ты не спортивная. Ты - ну... книгоед. :'Сумеречная Искорка : Я - не книгоед! Я - начитанная. :Радуга Дэш': Книгоед. :'Эпплджек': Хи-хи-хи. Скажи, ты когда-нибудь бегала раньше? :'Сумеречная Искорка : Ну-у... нет. Но я много знаю о беге. :Радуга Дэш': И ты знаешь о нём из?.. :'Сумеречная Искорка : Книг. Я прочитала по случаю. :Радуга Дэш': Ха-ха-ха! Что ты читала? "Гид по бегу для книгоедов"? Ты... ты... Растянула свои глазные мышцы, чтобы разогреться? Ха-ха-ха! Поняла? Глазные мышцы! :'Сумеречная Искорка : Смейся сколько хочешь, Радуга, но осенний забег - традиция Понивилля. И так как я здесь учусь, я решила принять в нём участие. :Эпплджек': Это потрясающая идея, Искорка. Удачи. :'Радуга Дэш': Да, увидимся на финише... завтра! Ха-ха-ха, ой. :'Пинки Пай': Итак, пони! Вы готовы? :'Спайк': На старт! :'Пинки Пай': И-и-и, начали! Добро пожаловать на ежегодные осенние "Гонки листьев". Знаешь Спайк, несмотря на название гонок, листья не имеют никакого отношения к гонкам: да, в забеге принимают участие пони! :'Спайк': Что же... Да, Пинки, топот копыт пони вызывает листопад. :'Пинки Пай': Ох уж эти ленивые листья. Но в этом году забег - это не просто падение листьев. Нас ждёт ожесточённая борьба двух пони, которые хотят победить - Радуга и Эпплджек. :'Спайк': Знаешь, Пинки, этим пони предстоит пробежать длинную дистанцию. Скоро мы выясним, кто из них сильнее. :'Пинки Пай': Да. Слово "забег" похоже на слово "обед". :'Спайк': Да, похоже... А чем? :'Пинки Пай': Я люблю поесть, но если я съем слишком много, то у меня болит животик и я не могу бегать. :'Спайк': Уже проголодалась? :'Пинки Пай': Ох, нет, спасибо, я перепозавтракала. Давайте посмотрим как дела у двух соперниц: Эпплджек и Радуги. Эпплджек и Радуга показали хороший старт и сейчас они проходят дистанцию ноздря в ноздрю. Но что это? Эпплджек вырывается вперёд и сейчас она лидирует, но Радуга просто так не сдаётся. Теперь она лидирует на половину носа или на три четверти носа... Или нет, на шестьдесят три десятых семь процентов носа... Ну, это примерные цифры. Увидев этот манёвр, Эпплджек напрягает свои сильные ноги и значительно ускоряется, теперь она на триста пятьдесят носов вперед. :'Эпплджек': Без крыльев непросто, да? :'Радуга Дэш': Давай, Радуга, покажи на что ты способна! :'Спайк': Ха-ха, не гони лошадей, Пинки, Радуга быстро догоняет лидера гонки, Эпплджек! :'Пинки Пай': Какая жалость, я думала, победа у Эпплджек уже в кармане. :'Радуга Дэш': Ты ведь не думала, что я так просто сдамся, правда? :'Эпплджек': О-ох. Ах, поверить не могу! :'Сумеречная Искорка : Знаю. Здесь чудесно, правда? :Эпплджек': Я не об этом, Искорка. Радуга подставила мне подножку. :'Сумеречная Искорка : Это неправда. :Эпплджек': Нет, правда. :'Сумеречная Искорка : Неправда. Если бы ты смотрела под ноги, как я, ты бы сама заметила, что споткнулась о камень. :Эпплджек': Что?! Ну, берегись. Ух. Мне нужно постараться, чтобы догнать Радугу. :'Сумеречная Искорка : Будь осторожна. :Эпплджек': Увидимся на финише! :'Спайк': Глазам своим не верю! После огромного разрыва, Эпплджек снова лидирует! :'Пинки Пай': Она берёт реванш! Молодец, какая гонка, пижама котёнка! Стойте, а причём тут гонка и пижама котёнка? Я оговорилась? Хе-хе, ха. :'Спайк': Ита-ак, давайте вернёмся к гонке. :'Радуга Дэш': Не так быстро, Эпплджек, гонка ещё не окончена. :'Эпплджек': Для тебя - окончена. :'Радуга Дэш': А-а, ой. Ах, поверить не могу. Эпплджек поставила мне подножку. :'Сумеречная Искорка : Вы что, совсем под ноги не смотрите? Ты споткнулась о пенёк, видишь? :Радуга Дэш': Да, вижу. Я вижу обманщицу. :'Сумеречная Искорка : Радуга, Эпплджек никогда не лжёт. Это был несчастный случай. :Радуга Дэш': Ну да, конечно. Ну, то есть... Да, уверена, так и было. :'Сумеречная Искорка : Радуга, не забывай, что это просто игра. :Радуга Дэш': Да. но правила изменились и в этой игре только двое. :'Пинки Пай': И снова добро пожаловать, жители Понивилля! С вами я - Пинки Пай! :'Спайк': И Спайк! Радуга катится как по маслу, стараясь догнать Эпплджек. :'Пинки Пай': Не думаю, что масло может помочь ей в этом состязании. Масло пригодилось бы на состязании гастрономов, но я не люблю масло. А ты, Спайк? :'Спайк': Э-э-э... Я люблю солёные огурцы. :'Пинки Пай': И похоже Эпплджек расстроена из-за того, что Радуга её обогнала. :'Радуга Дэш': Посмотри-ка, без крыльев. :'Спайк': Перед самым Эквестринским лесом, Радуга возвращает себе лидирующую позицию. :'Эпплджек': Ах, ох! Эй, Радуга! :'Радуга Дэш': Бе-е-е! :'Эпплджек': Ах ты плутовка, сделала всё... На-рочно! :'Радуга Дэш': Молодец, Радуга. :'Эпплджек': До скорого! :'Радуга Дэш': Ах! А-а-а! А, ой! :'Радуга Дэш': Ха-ха-ха! :'Сумеречная Искорка : Вот это да! Этот лес восхитителен! Эй, Радуга, ты разве не была впереди? :Радуга Дэш': Я точно выиграю! :'Сумеречная Искорка : Но ведь все участники уже обогнали тебя. :Радуга Дэш': Ну ничего себе! До встречи! :'Пинки Пай': Эпплджек, что ты здесь делаешь? :'Спайк': Здесь даже деревьев нет. :'Эпплджек': Знаю, но указатель показывал сюда... Радуга! Не хотите меня подвезти? :'Радуга Дэш': Эй, что это такое? Ты же сказала не летать! :'Эпплджек': Нет. Я сказала: "Никаких крыльев". :'Пинки Пай': Знаешь, Спайк, это был самый интересный осенний забег за всю историю Эквестрии. :'Спайк': И самые интересные ведущие. :'Пинки Пай': Но дело не в том, как участники бегали, наоборот - бега мало. :'Радуга Дэш': А-а-а! :'Эпплджек': А-а-а! :'Радуга Дэш': Ой! :'Радуга Дэш и Эпплджек': А-а-а! :'Сумеречная Искорка : Прошу прощения. Знаю, я не лучшая спортсменка, но разве суть осеннего забега - не бег? :Радуга Дэш': Знаешь, по-моему, Искорка права. :'Эпплджек': Правда? :'Радуга Дэш': Да. Если хочешь победить меня, беги! :'Пинки Пай': И снова Радуга и Эпплджек бегут ноздря в ноздрю. Каждая из них надеется на победу. Эпплджек лидирует, теперь Радуга, Эпплджек, Радуга! :'Спайк': О, нет! Она не могла! :'Пинки Пай': Да, могла. :'Эпплджек': Прекрати! :'Радуга Дэш': Сама прекрати! :'Эпплджек': Ты первая начала! :'Радуга Дэш': Знаю. И я это закончу. :'Эпплджек': Ну уж нет! :'Радуга Дэш': А вот и да! Всё, игра окончена! :'Эпплджек': Ну уж нет, ах! :'Пинки Пай': Эпплджек, Радуга, Эпплджек, Радуга, :'Радуга Дэш': Я победила! :'Эпплджек': Ну уж нет! Я победила! :'Радуга Дэш': Я победила! :'Спайк': У вас ничья. :'Эпплджек и Радуга Дэш': Ничья?! :'Эпплджек': Мы первые? :'Пинки Пай': Последние! :'Эпплджек': Последние? :'Радуга Дэш': А кто же победил? :'Эпплджек и Радуга Дэш': Ты?! :'Сумеречная Искорка : Ох, нет. Но я заняла пятое место. И это хорошо, потому что я участвовала в забеге впервые. :Эпплджек': Что? Как такое возможно? :'Радуга Дэш': Ты бежала слишком медленно и любовалась пейзажем. :'Сумеречная Искорка : Это верно. Я просто бежала, как было сказано в книге, а потом в конце, когда все пони устали... Я ускорилась! :Радуга Дэш': Поверить в это не могу: Искорка нас победила. :'Сумеречная Искорка : Ну, с вашими ссорами это было очень просто. :Эпплджек': Ты права, Искорка, мы вели себя ужасно. :'Радуга Дэш': Из нас вышли плохие спортсмены. :'Принцесса Селестия': Похоже, кто-то получил важный урок. :'Эпплджек и Радуга Дэш': Принцесса Селестия?! :'Эпплджек': Что вы здесь делаете? :'Принцесса Селестия': Осень - моё любимое время года, поэтому я приехала на ваш осенний забег. :'Эпплджек': Нам очень жаль, что вы видели наше плохое поведение, принцесса. :'Принцесса Селестия': Хм. Не переживай, Эпплджек, не легко сдерживать себя во время соревнования. :'Сумеречная Искорка : Но никогда нельзя забывать, что дружба всегда важнее любого состязания. :Принцесса Селестия': Правильно, Искорка. Из-за того, что вы отчаянно соревновались в обмане вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом, большинство этих чудесных деревьев ещё не сбросили листья. :'Эпплджек': О, принцесса, мы с лёгкостью исправим эту ситуацию. Ну, что скажешь? Пробежимся ещё раз? :'Радуга Дэш': Я бы с удовольствием размялась. |-| Английская стенограмма = :'Rainbow Dash': grunt Whoo-hoo! :'Applejack': Hoo-wee! Not a bad pitch for a pony who works with her head in the clouds. :'Rainbow Dash': Oh ''yeah? Think you can do better, cowgirl? :Applejack: I know I can. grunt Oh, for Pete's sake! :Rainbow Dash: Heh! Looks like this Pegasus can pitch better than the workhorse. The object of the game is to get the closest to the stake. :Applejack: All right, all right. You got another throw there, pony girl. :Rainbow Dash: grunt :Applejack: sarcastically Wow, Rainbow, heh. You couldn't hit a barn door with that kind of a throw! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah. I still have the closest throw, Apple''smack''. Just try and beat it. :Applejack: grunt Yee-haw! It's a ringer. That's how you do it down here on the farm. :Rainbow Dash: I lost. :Applejack: Ah, don't feel bad, Rainbow. It's all in good fun. :Rainbow Dash: I hate losing. :Applejack: Besides, you're a mighty good athlete. I'm just better. Heh heh heh. :Rainbow Dash: All right, Applejack, you think you're the top athlete in all of Ponyville? :Applejack: Well, I was gonna say in all of Equestria, but that might be gildin' the lily. :Rainbow Dash: ...and I think I'm the top athlete. So let's prove it. :Applejack: Prove what? :Rainbow Dash: I'' challenge ''you to an Iron Pony competition. A series of athletic contests to decide who's the best, once and for all. :Applejack: You know what, Rainbow? You're on. :Rainbow Dash: grunt :Twilight Sparkle: So you two are doing what, now? :Applejack: An Iron-- :Rainbow Dash: Iron Pony competition. :Applejack: See, we've set up a bunch of events to decide which one of us is-- :Rainbow Dash: The most athletic pony ever! grunt :Twilight Sparkle: And I'm here to...? :Rainbow Dash: grunt I don' know. Why is she here? :Applejack: To be our judge and keep score. :Rainbow Dash: Right, heh. Somepony's gotta record my awesomeness for the history books. grunt :Spike: Hello everypony, and welcome to the first annual Iron Pony competition! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Spike, who are you talking to? :Spike: Um... Uh, them! Let the games begin! :cheer :Twilight Sparkle: Ready. Set. Go! :Applejack: gasp Dagnabbit. :Twilight Sparkle: Time, Spike? :Spike: 17 seconds. :Applejack: You're kiddin'! That breaks my record from last year's rodeo. :Spike: But you got a five second penalty for nudging the barrel. :Applejack: sigh Nuts and chews! Still, that's 22 seconds. Not too shabby. Hey, don't be nervous. Remember, it's all in good fun. Now git on up there. :Twilight Sparkle: Ready. Set. Go! :Applejack: Woo! That was some fancy hoofwork there, Rainbow! :Rainbow Dash: Thanks, but I pant couldn't have been as fast as you. :Applejack: What was the time on that, Spike? :Spike: 18 seconds! :Applejack: 18 seconds. Rainbow, are you sure you're not secretly a rodeo pony? :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash wins the barrel lead! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, I can't believe I won. :Applejack: Yeah, well, don't you go gettin' used to it. :rings :cheer :Applejack: Mighty respectable, spit but let me show ya how it's really done. grunt rings :cheer :Applejack: Years of applebuckin'. :and a haircut"... :rings :bits" :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. :Granny Smith: Waa-hoo! :Apple Bloom: Woohoo! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :Spike: Why me? :Twilight Sparkle: Go! :Spike: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa-hoa! Whoa! Whoaaa! Ouch. :Rainbow Dash: Ready for another pony ride? :Spike: No. :Twilight Sparkle: Go! :Spike: Guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guhwhoaaaaaa :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash wins the bronco-buck. :rings :Spike: And I lose. :cheer :Spike: Whoa! grunt How do I get roped into these things? :Rainbow Dash: grunt Does this count? :rings :Applejack: grunt :cheer :rings :Rainbow Dash: Yuh! raspberry :cheer :rings :Applejack: grunt Wah! :rings :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. :gasp :Fluttershy: gasp :rings :Spike: Fillies and gentlecolts, at the halfway point, our competitors are tied at five and five. :Twilight Sparkle: Who are you talking to? :Spike: Them! :chatters :Twilight Sparkle: 95, 96, 97, 98, 99... a hundred! :Rainbow Dash: Yes! :rings :Applejack: Be a good sport, Applejack. :Applejack: grunt :Rainbow Dash: grunt :rings :clucking :chirping :Applejack: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: All right, you two. This is the final event. Give it all you've got. :Spike: Looks like the workhorse might come out ahead in this one. :Applejack: mumbling That's not fair. You can't use your wings to help you win. :Rainbow Dash: Huh? :Applejack: mumbling You're cheatin'! :Rainbow Dash: I can't understand you with that rope in your mouth. :Applejack: spits I said... uh-oh. grunt :cheers :rings :Rainbow Dash: Woo-hoo! I win by a landslide... or mudslide in your case. chuckles I am the Iron Pony! :Applejack: Only 'cause you cheated. :Rainbow Dash: What? :Applejack: You used your wingpower to help you win over half those contests. :Rainbow Dash: Sounds like sour apples to me. :Applejack: Are you sayin' you didn't use your wings? :Rainbow Dash: Well... no. But you never said I couldn't use my wings. :Applejack: I didn't think I needed to tell you to play fair. :Rainbow Dash: I still would have won even without my wings. :Applejack: Hah! Prove it. :Rainbow Dash: Gladly. How? :Applejack: Tomorrow is the annual Runnin' of the Leaves. I challenge you to race me in it. :Rainbow Dash: Heh! Easy shmeasy. :Applejack: Hold on! There is one condition: the point is to run, so no wings allowed. :Rainbow Dash: No wings? No problem. :Applejack: spit :Rainbow Dash: spit :Rainbow Dash: raspberry :Applejack: chuckle :Spike: Twilight, hurry up, we're gonna be late for the race. :Twilight Sparkle: Why are you so excited about the race? It's only for ponies. :Spike: Yeah, but I'm hoping I can be the announcer again. Just listen: Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the annual Running of the-- :Pinkie Pie: Welcome to the annual Running of the Leaves! This is Pinkie Pie, your official p-eye-in-the-sky announcer. :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Spike. I guess that job's already taken. :Pinkie Pie: As everypony knows, the Running is a very important tradition, for without it, the autumn leaves of Equestria would never fall. So get ready, ponies. The Running of the Leaves will begin in five minutes. :Applejack: grunts :Rainbow Dash: Pardon me, excuse me. Make way for the Iron Pony. :Applejack: The Iron Phony, you mean. :Rainbow Dash: So, Applejack, you ready to win second place? :Applejack: I'm ready to run a good, clean race. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah... :Applejack: You are not allowed to use your wings. :Rainbow Dash: I could win this race with both wings tied behind my back. :Applejack: grunts Trussed up like a turkey. Well, a turkey who can't fly, that is. :Rainbow Dash: Very funny. :Applejack: 'Least now we know we're racin' fair and square. :trumpets :Pinkie Pie: Racers! Please take your positions! :Spike: Um... Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Spike! What's up? Oh wait, it's me! I'm up! laughs :Spike: Uh, yeah. I know you're doing the announcing today and stuff and... I'm sure you're gonna do a great job and all, but... I was just wondering... :Pinkie Pie: What? :Spike: Aw... Forget it. :Pinkie Pie: Spike! Would you like to be my co-reporter? We could comment on the action together. :Spike: We could? :Pinkie Pie: Climb on up. :Applejack: Twilight? What in tarnation are you doin' up here? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm racing. :Rainbow Dash: laughs Good one, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm not joking. :Rainbow Dash: What? You're not an athlete, you're a... well... you're an egghead. :Twilight Sparkle: I am not an egghead, I am well-read. :Rainbow Dash: softly Egghead. :Applejack: snickers But have you ever run a race? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, no, but I do know a lot about running. :Rainbow Dash: And you know this from... :Twilight Sparkle: Books. I've read several on the subject. :Rainbow Dash: What'd you read, "The Egghead's Guide to Running"? Did you stretch out your eye muscles to warm up? laugh Get it? Eye muscles. :Twilight Sparkle: Scoff if you must, Rainbow. But the Running of the Leaves is a Ponyville tradition, and since I'm here to learn, I've decided I should experience it myself. :Applejack: Well, I think that's just dandy, Twilight. Good luck. snickers :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. See you at the finish line... Tomorrow. :Pinkie Pie: All right, ponies, are you ready? :Spike: Get set. :rings :Pinkie Pie: And they're off! :Pinkie Pie: Welcome to the official coverage of the Running of the Leaves! You know, Spike, despite its name, the leaves don't do any of the actual running. No, that's left to My Little Ponies. :Spike: Why, yes, Pinkie, it's the running of the ponies that causes the leaves to fall. :Pinkie Pie: Ugh. Those lazy, lazy leaves. But this year, the run is about more than the weather. It's about the race to the finish and the two runners who want to win it: Applejack and Rainbow Dash. :Spike: You know, Pinkie, these two ponies have a bit of a grudge match they're trying to settle. Trying to prove who's the most athletic. :Pinkie Pie: Yes, and "grudge" rhymes with "fudge". :Spike: Yes, it... does. What? :Pinkie Pie: And I like fudge. But if I eat too much fudge I get a pudge and then I can't budge. :Spike: So... no fudge? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, no thanks. I had a big breakfast. Let's check in with our two competitive ponies, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Having come fast out of the gate, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are evenly matched running neck in neck. But what's this? Applejack is making a move, she's now ahead by a nose. But Rainbow Dash won't let Applejack have it and takes the lead. She's ahead by half a nose. Or maybe three quarters of a nose. No, about sixty-three point seven percent of a nose... Roughly speaking. Applejack sees this move and pushes forth with her strong workhorse legs slinking ahead by three hundred and fifty noses! :Applejack: Not so easy without wings, is it? :Rainbow Dash: Come on, Rainbow. Show 'em a little dash. :Spike: Ho-hold your horses, Pinkie! Rainbow Dash is catching up the frontrunner Applejack! :Pinkie Pie: What an upset. I thought Applejack had this in the bag. :Rainbow Dash: You didn't think I was gonna let you off that easily, did you? :Applejack: Whoa! I don't believe it. :Twilight Sparkle: I know, it's beautiful, isn't it? :Applejack: Not the scenery, Twilight. Rainbow Dash just tripped me. :Twilight Sparkle: She did not. :Applejack: She did too! :Twilight Sparkle: She did not, and if you slowed down and looked where you're going, like me, you'd see that you tripped over a rock. :Applejack: What? Oh, hayseed! Now I got a lot of ground to make up to catch Rainbow. :Twilight Sparkle: Just be careful! :Applejack: See you at the finish line! :Spike: I don't believe it. After a huge setback, Applejack is back at the front of the pack. :Pinkie Pie: She's the head of the pack, all right. The pick of the litter! The cat's pajamas! Oh wait, why would Applejack take some poor kitty's PJs? That's not very sporting of her. :Spike: Oookay... Let's get back to the race. :Rainbow Dash: Not so fast, Applejack! This race isn't over yet! :Applejack: It is for you. Heh. :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Guh, I don't believe it, Applejack tripped me. :Twilight Sparkle: Don't you ponies ever look where you're going? You tripped on a stump. See? :Rainbow Dash: Oh, I see. A big cheater is what I'' see. :'Twilight Sparkle': Rainbow, Applejack would never cheat. It was just an accident. :'Rainbow Dash': Sure it was. I mean, yeah, I'm sure it was. :'Twilight Sparkle': Remember, Rainbow, this is just a game. :'Rainbow Dash': ''Yes, but the rules have changed, and two can play at that game. :Pinkie Pie: Welcome back, Ponyvillians, it's me, Pinkie Pie. :Spike: And Spike. Looks like Rainbow is doing her best to catch up. :Pinkie Pie: I'm not sure how ketchup is going to help her in this contest. Now, in a hot dog eating contest it can make them doggies nice and slippery, but personally I prefer mustard. How about you, Spike? :Spike: Uh... I... like... pickles? :Pinkie Pie: Aaand it looks like Applejack has found her''self in quite a pickle as Rainbow overtakes her. :'Rainbow Dash': ''Look, ma, no wings. :Spike: As the racers enter Equestria's Whitetail Wood, Rainbow Dash is back in the lead. :Rainbow Dash: chuckles :Applejack: Ugh. Hey, Rainbow! :Rainbow Dash: raspberry :Applejack: gasp Why, that little cheater did that on purpose. It's on. :Rainbow Dash: Nice one, Rainbow. :Applejack: Later! :Rainbow Dash: gasp Aaa! :Rainbow Dash: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, Whitetail Wood is just lovely. Hey, Rainbow, shouldn't you be up ahead? :Rainbow Dash: chuckling I'm sure I'll win now. :Twilight Sparkle: Except that the other racers just passed you. :Rainbow Dash: Oh horse apples... See ya! :Pinkie Pie: Applejack, what are you doing up here? :Spike: There aren't even any trees. :Applejack: Er, no, but the sign's pointed this way... Rainbow. Mind giving me a lift? :Rainbow Dash: What the hay?! You said no flying! :Applejack: No, I said no wings. :Pinkie Pie: I must say, Spike, that this has been the most interesting Running of the Leaves in Equestria history! :Spike: With the most interesting announcing. :Pinkie Pie: But it isn't the running that's been fascinating. It's the lack of running! :Rainbow Dash: grunt Aaa! :Applejack: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: Forgive me, girls. I know I'm not an athlete, but shouldn't the Running of the Leaves actually involve running? :Rainbow Dash: You know, I think Twilight's right. :Applejack: You do? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! If you wanna beat me, you better... RUUUN! :Pinkie Pie: Once again, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are neck in neck, jockeying for position. Applejack inches ahead, now it's Rainbow, it's Applejack, it's Rainbow Dash, it's Applejack-- :Applejack: grunt :Spike: Oh no, she di'int! :Pinkie Pie: Oh yes, she di'id! :Applejack: Cut it out! :Rainbow Dash: No, you cut it out! :Applejack: You started it. :Rainbow Dash: And now I'm gonna finish it. :Applejack: Oh no, you won't. :Rainbow Dash: Oh yes, I will. grunt That's it! All bets are off! :Applejack: Oh no, you don't. :Pinkie Pie: It's Applejack, it's Rainbow Dash, it's Applejack, it's Rainbow Dash-- :Rainbow Dash: I won! :Applejack: No, I'' won! :'Rainbow Dash': ''I won! :Spike: You tied! :Applejack and Rainbow Dash: Tied?! :Applejack: For first? :Pinkie Pie: For last! :Applejack: LAST? :Rainbow Dash: Then who won? :Applejack and Rainbow Dash: YOU? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no, but I did get fifth place, which is rather good considering I've never run a race before. :Applejack: What? How's that even possible? :Rainbow Dash: You ran so slow, and looked at the scenery. :Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. I paced myself, just like my book said. Then at the end, when all the other ponies were worn out, I sprinted to the finish. :Rainbow Dash: I don't believe it. Twilight beat us. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, with all your horsing around, it was quite easy. :Applejack: You're right, Twilight. Our behavior was just terrible. :Rainbow Dash: We weren't very good sports. :Princess Celestia: Sounds to me that an important lesson was learned. :Applejack and Rainbow Dash: Princess Celestia?! :Applejack: W... What are you doin' here? :Princess Celestia: Fall is one of my favorite seasons, so I came to celebrate the Running of the Leaves. :Applejack: I'm sorry you had to see us being such poor sport, Princess. :Princess Celestia: That's all right, Applejack. Anypony can get swept up in the excitement of competition. :Twilight Sparkle: It's important to remember that the ''friendship is always more important than the competition.'' :Princess Celestia: Exactly, Twilight. Now, unfortunately, because the two of you were busy tricking each other instead of shaking down leaves, many of the lovely trees of Equestria are still covered. :Applejack: Why, Princess, I bet we can knock those leaves down for you lickety-split. Whaddya say, friend? Wanna go for another run? :Rainbow Dash: I'd love to stretch my legs. :music :credits de:Transkripte/Das Blätterrennen en:Transcripts/Fall Weather Friends es:Transcripciones/Amigas Otoñales pl:Transkrypty/Jesienna przyjaźń sv:Transkript/Höstvädersvänner Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон